Acceptable
by DoingJeanOnTheSide
Summary: Aqua has lived her life as a princess, but when she runs away from the castle and meets a lowly Ventus, was her life ever at all acceptable?


With left behind shoes, she continued to run as fast as she could, stealing away into the dark stormy night. It wouldn't take anyone long to notice her absence, she had to be quick. But where was she going? Even she didn't know, lost in the darkness of night, all she knew was she had to keep running. The farther she got, the longer she'd have away from that dreadful place and her dreadful position.

With each step she took, the rain seemed to pour faster and with greater force; the wind blew harder, the lightning struck more often. What kind of night was this going to be for her? It didn't matter. Nothing matter save one thing, running away.

Suddenly though, she was no longer running. In her haste, she'd tripped on a surfaced root, falling to the ground into the mud of the forest. On her fall, she'd hit her head. Now there was nothing left to do but lay there, unconscious, and hope someone would save her.

*Three days earlier*

Standing straight in the middle of the room, maids scurried around her trying to get her ready. On her head perched a circlet which acted as her crown. It wrapped around her blue hair in a never ending circle. In the middle of her forehead, the large piece of the circlet held the symbol of the kingdom, a golden heart with the appearance it was on top of a spear.

Her blue eyes stared into the mirror in front of her. She was quite dressed up for it being just a noble day. Well that's what she though. She was in one of her best dresses. The collar wrapped around her just under her shoulders, providing clear sight to skin. The sleeves were clamped tightly just above the elbow with a golden arm band, while the rest of the blue material was semi-transparent, loose, and flowing. The corset was bound tightly around her, keeping her back straight. It was embellished with jewels and small beads, creating a sort of script pattern. The skirt was puffed out into the style of a ball gown. It two was embellished with jewels, only it just added sparkle, other than that, the blue gown was simple.

"And that's the last thing," a maid said, finishing putting in one long earring.

"Can I go now?" Aqua asked, sighing at her overly fake appearance. Covered in make-up, she didn't look the same.

"Yes of course, your father will be waiting for you in the dining hall," the maid replied.

"Yes, for some huge announcement, if I'm not mistaken."

"That's correct. I wonder what it could be."

"I'll let you know, Anna. Thanks," clad in high heels, she walked towards her door.

"You're beautiful, Miss Aqua," Anna smiled, her accent showing in her voice.

Aqua couldn't help but smile before she exited the room.

Her arrival in the dining hall was met with servants showing her to her seat. The seat, on the left of her father, was like all the others, outlined in gold with blue velvet for a cushion covering. The top was overly detailed with engravings, adding the ornateness of the room. A fireplace at the end of the room was lit, leaving shadows to dance about the engraved stone men and the tiled floor of the room.

Aqua refrained from looking at her father, the king, for a sight more beautiful. She could see clearly out the large window, giving her an overview of the glistening water dancing under the setting sun, the trees, pretending to be on fire, and the mountains in the distance, threatening to be dangerous and deadly, yet looking small. Suddenly though, Aqua jerked her head to the side at the sound of her name.

"Aqua," her father, King Eraqus, said.

"Yes?"

"I've wonderful news for you, dear." He took a bite out of the season lavished steak that had somehow appeared in front of both of them before continuing. "You've heard tell of the kingdom beyond the mountains, correct?"

"Yes, Father," Aqua took a sip of red wine.

"Lately, I and their king have been speaking, and we've come up with an excellent solution to every problem we've had and will have."

"Really?" Her voice was oozing undetected sarcasm and carelessness.

"We've decided that it would be best if you and Prince Terra where to be married. It will be by the end of the week, of course."

"WHAT?!" Aqua said, keeping her voice at an acceptable tone.

"Do you not like this idea? I've met him, he seems like a very kind suitable man. You'll like him," King Eraqus assured.

Aqua didn't answer, just eat.

King Eraqus was a middle-aged gentle man with long black hair, straightened. He wore a gold grown decorated with the sapphire, bluer than the ocean. He bore scars on his face from his long years as a soldier in battle. Besides that, he was clad in the most expensive and king worthy apparel, as was acceptable.

After the long silent dinner, Aqua excused herself. It was acceptable to say that, but she was better compared to fleeing the scene. So that's what she did, she fled the dining hall to go to her room. When she arrived at her destination, she took a seat on her bed, though that proved difficult with the dress, it happened. She looked down at her hands, rethinking the dinner conversation.

"Married, huh…?" She mumbled. "I guess it is about time…" She said, remembering she'd turned 17 the previous month.

"What was that?" Anna, her maid asked, coming into the room. Her maroon hair was pulled into pigtails going off the back of her head, and her equally red eyes where cast in a sweet glaze.

"Father informed me that I'm to be married by the end of the week," Aqua said, sadness plaguing her voice.

"Why do you sound so upset about that?" her Scottish accent wasn't too thick.

"Well…I'm not the kind of person to go off and get married to someone I don't even know…"

"Your father can't possibly think you'll do that. I'm sure you'll meet him," Anna consoled, taking a seat beside her.

"You don't get it, Anna. What if I don't like him, what if I don't want to marry him, what if…?" she stopped short and sighed.

"M'lady, I don't think it's wise to linger on such things. Maybe you should get some rest, that might clear your head."

Aqua nodded, "Maybe you're right…"

Aqua lay in bed for a long time before even thinking about going to sleep. Her head was racked with thoughts that didn't need to be there. For one of the only times in her life, she was worried that things wouldn't work out ok. This time, she didn't know, and wasn't sure. Prince Terra…maybe he'd be better than her scared heart was allowing her to see. As long as he wasn't significantly older than she, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

With night come and gone, Aqua was up again, the morning sun streaming into her room. This time she knew why she was embellished in fine apparel. She was to meet the Prince today. Of course her father had planned this far before telling her about it. But she really hadn't the time to think of that. In fact, she really had no time to think about anything with all the noise in her room. Finding things seemed to be even more of a headache now than it had been the previous day. Of course it would be, her maids were dressing her for her meeting with the Prince. But still…

"You're ready, M'lady," Anna informed, taking in Aqua and how gorgeous she looked.

Aqua nodded and stepped down from the pedestal, "I hope this goes well, Anna…" Aqua sighed, keeping quiet until all the other maids left the room.

"I'm sure it will, dear. Just keep your head high," she smiled, showing off her white teeth.

Aqua returned the smile, "Yes of course. I should get going, they're probably waiting for me as it is."

Anna nodded, "Ah yes, but it's acceptable for a princess to be late."

"No it's not," Aqua chuckled, leaving the room.

When Aqua reached the foyer, she was announced, as was the usual, before she took to her descent down the curved stair case. Her gloved hand placed lightly on the banister so it only looked as if she was using it, when it reality her hand would gracefully glide down it with the rest of her. She soon reached the tiled floor, and with her father beside her, was led to be in front of the Prince whose father stood beside him.

And yet, Aqua couldn't help feel as if she was going to be given away.

Standing in front of Prince Terra, Aqua couldn't help but let her eyes wander over him to find what he looked like. He had brown hair that was somewhat spiked upwards with bangs flowing around his face. He wore a typical prince's outfit. It was gray and the lining was red. Along with that, he wore a cape.

"M'lady," Terra greeted, bowing to her.

Aqua returned the greeting and curtsied.

"Enjoy you're day," Eraqus said to them before he and Terra's father left.

"Come," Terra said, holding his arm out.

Aqua took his arm and the two walked through the castle.

They walked out to one of the castle's back balconies where they took a seat on a bench. The view was stunning, though not as beautiful as it would've been if the sun were setting. No, this time the sun was high in the sky, marking it as midday.

"So," Aqua started, "tell me about yourself," she forced a smile.

"There's not much to say," Terra replied, looking out towards the mountains.

"Then just say it."

"Well…I enjoy training to become stronger. I find lessons to be slightly boring, though interesting as well. I can't wait to run my kingdom...and… well that's it."

Aqua shrugged, "What about favorites?"

"Well…my favorite food would have to be sea bass. I enjoy traveling and the water, as well as training. I prefer night to day…what else do you wanna know?"

"That's enough," Aqua smiled.

"What about you? You needn't tell me you're gorgeous, I can see that."

Aqua giggled, "Well…I'm not sure what I should say."

"Say whatever you want, it's not like anyone can hear you."

"Yeah… Well…I'm kinda tired of being a princess. Everything's so…embellished that it's not what it really is anymore. When one is royal, it's not acceptable to be yourself. You have to be what everyone else wants you to be. But besides that, I love the sunset and the water. My favorite food is simply spaghetti, and I enjoy my lessons to the fullest, unless they're about duties."

"Interesting…" Terra said. "I've never had a problem with being a Prince. I like it; I'll get to rule my own kingdom, maybe even more than that someday. I know it's a lot of responsibility, but I know I can take over. Not like it'll be much longer."

Aqua looked at him, i "Power? Is that really all you want?" /i

"Father won't admit it, and he does a good job of hiding it, but he's getting older, you know? Won't be long…"

Aqua nodded, "Well that's good for you," she was only attempting to make conversation. She didn't want to be here anymore.

Terra nodded, "I mean it's not like I'm saying I want him to die or anything. I just want to be King, that's all."

"Uh-huh…"

The rest of the day wasn't an incredible mind blowing experience, but Aqua had to go through it all. By the end of the day, she was happy when she was able to retire to her own room. The minute she walked in there, she discarded her shoes, put her crown on her vanity, and was changed from her dress to her nightgown.

"M'lady, what seems to be the problem?" Anna asked after watching Aqua just about throw herself into bed.

"I was right. I don't like this i Prince Terra /i"

"Why not?" Anna sat down on the bed and rubbed Aqua's back.

"Well…" Aqua sat up, "he's obsessed with power. All he wants is to be King, he didn't even care about what I had to say. I don't want to feel like I'm being given away then thrown onto the back burner."

Anna nodded, "I understand. Ever thought about…maybe running away if you hate being a princess so much?"

"What?" Aqua looked at Anna.

"Run away. I won't tell."

"I couldn't do that. I'd kill my father if I ran away…"

"But you're not going to be around him any longer if you marry Prince Terra."

"True…. Anna, stop poisoning my mind," Aqua laid down and covered herself up.

Anna laughed, "I apologize, deary." She stood, turned off the lights, and left.

Aqua thought about it, thought about running away. That's what she'd do if she had to. She'd write a note explaining why she'd left; she'd hide it, and leave. With this thought in mind, Aqua fell asleep, dreams haunted by the scenarios of what would happen if she didn't leave.

When her eyes opened, Aqua was out of bed and at her desk. She thought for a long time before writing the note. When she finished it, she folded it up and hid it under her mattress. Why did she hide it? She didn't want them to know she was gone. Not letting them know would give her extra time, even though it would probably be for the worse.

Aqua wore a dreary face through the morning, as she was getting dressed, through breakfast and through lunch. Yet no one bothered to ask what bothered her. And of course Terra wouldn't. And Aqua couldn't stand another day with him. She left for her room, changed into a slimmer dress, put on her hooded cape and did exactly what she planned on doing. It was already dark by the time she'd climbed out the window. The rain was already coming down and the thunder rolling lightly. Aqua pulled the hood up over her head and ran. She ran as fast as she could into the forest, hoping that if her luck prevailed, she'd get away fast enough to not leave a trace, and the rain only helped with that, washing away whatever footprints she left.

As she continued to run, she was forced to leave her shoes behind a bush, they made it difficult to run. So with left behind shoes, she continued to run as fast as she could, stealing away into the dark stormy night. It wouldn't take anyone long to notice her absence, she had to be quick. But where was she going? Even she didn't know, lost in the darkness of night, all she knew was she had to keep running. The farther she got, the longer she'd have away from that dreadful place and her dreadful position.

With each step she took, the rain seemed to pour faster and with greater force; the wind blew harder, the lightning struck more often. What kind of night was this going to be for her? It didn't matter. Nothing matter save one thing, running away.

Suddenly though, she was no longer running. In her haste, she'd tripped on a surfaced root, falling to the ground into the mud of the forest. On her fall, she'd hit her head. Now there was nothing left to do but lay there, unconscious, and hope someone would save her.

When the young princess awoke, she was lying in a bed, light streaming through the window in the wall. It wasn't covered by glass though. She pushed herself into a sitting position to see her dress was different; instead it was a shin length dress with a collar and ¾ puffy sleeves. It had a blue corset, which was only for decoration and a white sash around the waist that drooped down.

"Ah, I see you're awake," a woman said, walking into the room. She wore a long dress that was once red, but it was stained. Her long blonde hair was up in a bun and her face was smudged with dirt, along with her hands.

"Yes," Aqua said. "Where am I?"

"Just a small village outside the forest. We're not known well by anyone," she gave a sweet smile.

"Oh… and your name?"

"Oh! How silly of me," she laughed. "My name is Erica, it's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"You…you don't know who I am?" Aqua asked, standing up, her bare feet hitting the stone was shocking.

"No, we've only just met," her smile was true.

"Oh…well I'm Aqua," Aqua said.

"It's a pleasure. I'd shake your hand…but I'm a mess right now."

"It's alright," Aqua sat on the bed, crossing her legs. The small anklets she wore clacked.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, Aqua," Erica said, "but my son, he needs help out in the fields, and I can't do it at the moment."

"Um..sure," Aqua said, though she'd have no idea what to do.

Aqua walked out into the bright sunlight, forcing her to shield her eyes, for they weren't used to such exposure to the sun. As the sting lessened, she dropped her hand and looked for this son of Erica's. It didn't take long for her to find him. He was sitting out beside a river. He wore a collar shirt that once had sleeves, but they'd been ripped off. He had muscular arms and only a slight tan. His boots were brown as dirt, while his jeans were just a regular blue. The hair he had was the same blonde as his mothers, not to mention he had starry blue eyes. Something that Aqua regarded as strange was that he had some kind of armor on his left arm.

Aqua gathered her courage and walked out to him. The journey did no damage to her delicate feet. The young man didn't even look at her before speaking to her.

"Glad to see you're alright," he said.

"Hm?" Aqua asked.

"Take a seat," he patted the grass beside him, and Aqua took the seat.

"What's your name?" Aqua asked.

"I'm Ventus, but everyone calls me Ven. And you are?" he looked at her. His face, along with his shirt, were smudged with dirt.

"I'm Aqua. What did you mean by your previous statement?"

Ven laughed, "Them are some big words. Anyway, I'm glad to see you're ok. When I found you in the woods, I was gathering some wood for the fire; it was raining pretty hard. You'd hit your head on something, not to mention you'd gotten pretty scratched up. So I brought you here and Ma cleaned you up."

"Oh," Aqua said, smiling. "Thank you, Ventus."

"Please, call me Ven. I only called Ventus if I'm in trouble," he chuckled heartily.

"Alright," Aqua giggled, "Ven."

"Hey, why are you out here anyway?" Ven asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh, your mother suggested I help you."

"No no no," Ven said, waving his hand, "I won't allow it. I wouldn't make someone who'd just woken up help me out here. It's hot and sweaty. Besides, you're too pretty, I would hate to see you end up looking like us, all dirt caked."

Aqua giggled, "Alright. I would fight you, but I've never worked in the fields before."

"Really?" Ven looked at her. He stood up and helped her up. "I should've known, you're hands are too smooth."

Aqua stole her hand back with a blush.

"Why don't you go back inside, tell Ma that I don't need any help. I'll be done soon enough."

"Alright," Aqua smiled and nodded before running back inside.

"Oh, you're back already?" Erica asked, looking at Aqua.

"Yeah, Ven says he doesn't need any help, he'll be done soon," Aqua relayed.

"Alright," Erica smiled, "he's always been such a tough boy. So, Aqua, why don't you tell me where you're from? I haven't seen you around here before."

"Oh…" Aqua said, giggling, "I'm from…" she stopped.

"That's alright," Erica smiled, "you don't have to tell me. Would you care to stay for dinner though?"

"Sure, I've got nowhere else to go," Aqua said.

When they all sat down for dinner, Aqua couldn't help but feel so at ease in this home. They didn't worry about manners, sitting up straight, or anything of the sort. No, the only thing they insisted on was that they talk. Dinner was a family time for the two, and now Aqua was allowed to be joined into it. Truth be told, she'd never actually done much casual talking at dinner. It was usually business or being taught about something. She was thankful to be able to sit back and relax.

It only took about a day for everyone in the palace to realize the princess was gone. With the entire premises searched from top to bottom, left to right, they knew she'd run away. Eraqus, seated on his throne, sent every abled guard out to find his daughter.

"And don't come back until you find her! Use any force necessary to bring her back!" He shouted before they were all gone. He then slouched back into his chair, sighing. He ran his hand down his face.

"My Lord? You wanted to see me?" Anna asked, walking towards him.

"Ah, Anna, yes I need to speak with you about Aqua's disappearance. Do you know anything about it? Anything at all?"

"No, My Lord, I'm afraid I didn't know she was missing until this morning. But I found something while cleaning her room," Anna dug the note out of her pocket and handed it to the king.

"Thank you, Anna, you're dismissed." Eraqus took the note and began to read it. The look on his face changed from worried to mortified. His daughter had left for many reasons, the main one being she was tired of not being able to be a person.

Meanwhile, Aqua felt it was right to tell her warm hosts who she really was. She planned to bring it up during dinner, but until then, she helped Ventus in the fields. The two laughed and talked the whole time, getting it done faster than ever. And to Aqua's surprise, she didn't mind being dirty. Nor did she get any injuries. Ven and she laughed about this, not that she didn't get any injuries, but just the fact that it was brought up.

When they'd finished working, Ven and Aqua took a seat beside the river, letting their feet dangle into the water. The sun was beginning to set, though it wasn't that late. Even so, it made of a beautiful evening, one that the two young adults could enjoy together.

"You know, Ven, I've really enjoyed these past days," Aqua said, laughter in her voice.

"I can tell," Ven chuckled, "you don't seem so uptight anymore. Even your voice is different."

"How so?" Aqua laughed.

"Well, you ain't using big words anymore."

"I can resume using said words if you would prefer," Aqua joked.

"No thank you. I may not be too educated in them fancy words, but I'm proud of what I do."

"Really?" Aqua leaned forward.

"Yeah," Ven looked at her. "Who couldn't be proud of a hard day's work?"

Aqua shrugged, though honestly she'd never done a hard day's work in her life.

"Exactly. Sure we don't have a lot of money or a lot of things, but I don't need that to be happy. I'm perfectly happy with what I do now."

Aqua smiled, "Wow…that's interesting. Though I regret that I can't share that feeling. I've never had to work for a living, honestly."

"Really? Weird."

"You two," Erica said, having walked up behind them, "sorry to interrupt, but dinner's made."

"Great," Ven said, standing up, grabbing his boots.

"I can't wait," Aqua stood up.

Once inside, seated at the small wooden table, Aqua began to muster her courage to tell them who she really was. While she did this, they talked casually and ate. It was another enjoyable dinner, but she knew it wouldn't be the same when she told them the story.

"Erica, Ven…" Aqua said.

"Yes?" Erica said.

"Yeah?" Ven replied.

"I have something to confess. When I first got here, I was surprised that neither of you knew who I was, so I didn't say anything, but I think it's time to say something. You know my name, but there's more to it. I'm the princess, and I've run away because my father was going to force me to marry a man whom I despise."

The two stayed silent.

"And I don't want to go back, so please don't make me. These two days have been more happy and fulfilling than my entire life in that castle. I've hated being a princess, it feels so fake to me, and I don't want to be fake. I want to be real. And being here has allowed me to be just that…"

Ven smiled, "And I'm sure all them damned guards are after you right now, am I right?"

"Knowing my father, he probably has the whole army after me…" Aqua sighed, looking down at her half empty bowl of stew.

"That's alright," Erica said. "I've enjoyed having you here. If you don't want to go back, then you're free to stay."

Aqua smiled, "Thanks."

Soon after their meal, the three laid down to go to bed.

There was a loud knock at the door in the middle of the night. It was actually almost 3 in the morning when this pounding awoke the three people. Erica was quick and peaked to see who it was before answering. It was the guards.

"Ventus," Erica said, "take Aqua and go," she said. "I don't care where you go, just run!"

Ven nodded, grabbed his old coat as Aqua put on her hooded cape, he grabbed her hand, and they stole out the back. When they did, they were shocked to see what state the village was in. Come fields and houses were burning. There were people out in the road, some of them beaten.

"Oh my god…" Aqua said, taking in what she saw.

"Aqua!" Ven shouted, pulling her along.

She nodded and followed him into the forest.

"Hello?" Erica said, opening the door to the four armor clad knights.

"Ma'am, we're looking for the princess, and we have word that you have her here," one of them said.

"Princess?" Erica chuckled, "don't they live in castles?"

One of the knights pulled her out the house while the others stormed into it.

"Don't play dumb with me, woman!" the guard shouted. "You tell us where she is, NOW!"

"She's not here," Erica said.

That got her a slap across the face, slicing her skin.

"She's not here, Sir," another guard said.

The guard who had Erica nodded, "And her son?"

"Negative."

"Then I know just what to do to get them back," he smirked.

The next day, Ven had left Aqua in a cabin deep in the words while he ventured to the village to see what had happened. The guards were sure that Aqua had been in the village, so on that note they'd taken the village under their control. They wouldn't leave until Aqua was returned to them. This was troublesome.

Besides learning what had become of his village, Ven worried about his mother. So he snuck back to his home, only to be shocked by what he saw. The fields he'd worked so hard on where in complete ruins, the guards just having their enjoyment. And his mother was tied up in the house. Who knows what had happened. He listened in on the guards conversation.

"I hope this works," one said.

"It will, don't worry. If that brat wants to make sure his mom's ok, he'll come back. Then, you know what's next." Another replied.

The same nodded, "Of course. We embark the trade and get the princess back. Then we go home heroes."

Ven turned and ran. In his rush, one of the guards heard him, but by the time he looked up, Ven was long gone, into the woods. Here, he quickly found his way back to the cabin and burst through the door.

"Aqua!" He shouted, running to her.

"What is it, Ven?" She asked.

"They've got my mom," He huffed, trying to catch his breath. "And…and they said…well I overheard them saying they'd trade…her for you…"

Aqua brought her hand to her mouth out of shock, "Ven…I'm so sorry. I've caused you all so much trouble…" she looked over on the bed where she'd laid her crown. She didn't know why she'd taken it with her, but she did.

"Aqua?" Ven asked, holding onto her shoulders.

"Yes?" she looked at her.

"Don't worry…. You don't have to go back."

"No," Aqua said, shaking free and turning 'round. "I"ve got to go back," She put her hand on her heart while using the other one to prop her up against the wall. "I've got to. I'll do the trade, we'll go and you'll bring your mom here so you can live. I'll go back to the castle and marry Terra…"

"But you can't…not now…" His look was one of disappointment.

"I have to," Aqua said as she put her circlet back on her head. She turned to face Ven. "It's…my duty."

Ven wanted to protest, but in the end he knew he could do no such thing, not to her. So he took the crowned princess back to the village where the trade was made. So every single guard left the village in ruins, leaving it to the townspeople to fix it.

When Aqua was returned home, instead of being greeted with hugs and praise, was sent to her room. She sat there for only a moment before her father walked in, anger on his face.

"Young lady," he scolded, "What were you thinking? What on EARTH were you thinking? Running away like that, you're wedding is tomorrow!"

Aqua didn't say anything, just looked down at the ground.

"I refuse to believe you did this for some other man," Eraqus said.

"I didn't," Aqua mumbled. "I did it because I just want to be free."

Eraqus looked at her.

Aqua returned the gaze, "I'm tired of being fake and having you decide everything for me. I want to be me for once. When I was at that village, I worked for once, and it was fulfilling. I sat down for a meal and talked about things, I could have my elbows on the table, I could slur and use small words. It was acceptable to do so. But here, it's only acceptable to not be me. And not to mention, I ended a hard day's work, lounging in the grass with my feet dangling in the river with a friend—" she stopped herself. She'd called Ven a friend, and she barely knew anything about him.

"Is that so?" Eraqus said. "It still doesn't matter. You're a princess and you're going to do as your told. You're not to leave this room until you're wedding."

"Fine, give me away to a man I hate," Aqua huffed.

Eraqus glared at her before leaving, locking the door tight so not even Anna could talk to her.

Aqua threw herself onto the bed, tears rolling from her eyes. What a mistake she'd made. Now she was going to be married off and no one could stop it. How could she have let her once chance at freedom slip from her hands? Now the only thing she had to remind her of her time was the dress she'd had, but it was hanging on the back of the door and it was clean. Nothing was left of her hard day's work, and she'd never get back Ven, her first friend besides Anna.

Suddenly, Aqua heard a clank. She pushed herself off the bed and wiped her eyes. She heard the clank again. Her feet followed her ears as she moved towards the sound. She pulled back the curtains of the large windowed door that led to her balcony. When she did, the tears flowed again, but she wore a smile. She quickly opened the door.

"Ven!" she shouted, hugging him tightly. He returned the embrace.

"I remembered what you said about being forced to marry this man and something about duty. Then I realized, it's my duty to make sure you can marry someone you love," he smiled, smoothing her hair.

"Oh, Ven…" she couldn't say anything more.

"Now, why don't you get dressed and we'll run away from here, only this time," he held Aqua's shoulders, "I'll be there."

Aqua smiled and nodded.

She was quickly changed and had a bag packed. The bag only held essentials, and then, on another bag that was attached to the sash on her dress, she filled with all the money she could. Ven didn't object of course. Once she was done, Ven took her hand and led her to the end of the balcony.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not hero, I use ladders," he laughed.

Aqua giggled, "Whatever works." She looked at him, and they both stopped laughing. They embraced and shared one deep kiss just as the moon started to rise. This ensured them that they'd live a long happy life together, out in the world where it was acceptable to be you.


End file.
